Question: Umaima starts counting at 37, and she counts by fives. If 37 is the 1st number that Umaima counts. what is the 12th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $37$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&37 + 5 \\ &= 42\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&37 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 37 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 47\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&37 + (11\times5) \\ &= 37 + 55 \\ &= 92\end{align*}$